A rose by any other name
by candy-belle
Summary: When Alex and Mike's on-screen breakup spills over into their personal lives backstage, two people decide to help them out. A slash fic featuring A-Ry, Miz, Cena, Orton, and Bourne with angst, sexual tension, bad language, violence and hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A rose by any other name (1/?)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Alex and Mike's on-screen breakup spills over into their personal lives backstage, two people decide to help them out.  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Alex Riley, Mike (The Miz), John Cena, Randy Orton, Evan Bourne plus a few other bit players.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Angst, sexual tension, bad language, violence, hurt/comfort  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Damn but I am loving the current Alex/Miz storyline - the guys are being amazing and I love it :D This fic was inspire by the images from the 1st fight where they both looked on the verge of real tears - poor bbs x. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x x x x x x x

Part 1

Alex recoiled at the strength of the slap. Clutching his cheek he stared at Mike his eyes stinging with fresh tears as his enraged lover continued the on-screen fight backstage. Getting into his face, Mike screamed, "You do not get to touch me! You forfeited that right the moment you split my lip last week!" he gave Alex a hard shove to the chest then sniffing in anger he snatched back what remained of his suit jacket and turned on his heel storming down the backstage corridor.

"Mike wait!" called Alex as he realised Mike was actually walking away from him. He felt the panic rising as he realised that his lover was really leaving him in the middle of the backstage area.

But Mike didn't stop. He just carried on, head bent pointedly ignoring all of Alex's calls to calm down and come back.

As Mike disappeared from view Alex swore violently, kicking the nearest flight case. Raking his hand over his face, he gave a snarl of pained anger and glared at the top of the case. The current storyline was ripping him apart. He loved that he was getting his own push. He loved the fact he was getting such a pop each time he came out and the way the crowd cheered for him. But what was killing him, what was ripping his heart apart was the look in Mike's eyes when they faced each other. The pain and anguish mirrored in the brilliant blue eyes of his lover that matched his own.

He gingerly touched his still smarting cheek – he had to give it to Mike the guy knew how to throw a slap. He gave a bitter laugh muttering to himself, "Fuck even when I'm pissed at him I still admiring him."

He gave a loud sniff, trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He wouldn't cry. He refused to cry. He was a man for god sake and men didn't cry no matter how much they were hurting.

"A-Ri?"

He didn't turn at the first call it was only the third time he heard his name that he glanced over his shoulder and frowned.

Cena was standing a few feet behind him, the champion regarding him with a strange almost pitying expression on his face.

"You okay?" asked John softly.

Alex gave an undignified sniff then rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand he snapped, "I'm fine. What do you want?"

"Just stopped to check you were okay," replied John not rising to the bait.

Alex looked away his eyes wondering down the corridor Mike had disappeared down and sighed. He bit the inside of his lip, determined not to show any sign of weakness in front of the seasoned veteran.

"It's okay to get upset."

Alex's head snapped around and he glared at John, but before he could tell the older man to mind his own business John continued, "You know there were times when Randy and I couldn't stand the sight of each other backstage and it was all to do with the on-screen storyline." He stepped closer and giving Alex a friendly pat on the back he added, "You know the fact you're upset by the argument, the fact it's affecting you shows how much you care about him."

Alex stared at him trying to comprehend what John was actually saying.

Letting his hand fall away John tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and offered, "If you want to talk I'm going for a drink with some of the guys, you're more than welcome to come along."

"You've never invited me before," spat Alex before he even realised he was speaking.

"Yeah I know," grinned John rubbing the back of his neck feeling slightly sheepish at Alex pointing out that fact, "Well see then you were kind of... well I didn't know you, I only knew the character and well you were always with Mike, so it didn't seem fair. But now…"

"I'm still with Mike," protested Alex although it sounded weak even to his own ears. He felt the tears start to prick his eyes again. Blinking rapidly he looked away then taking a deep breath he glanced at Cena and realising what a jerk he'd sounded earlier, he murmured, "Sorry I..."

"Hey don't apologise," soothed John, "These storylines can get intense and can affect us all in different ways. Look the offer stands, we'll be here," he grabbed Alex' hand and scribbled an address on his hand, "You feel like grabbing a beer and or just relaxing come join us. Okay?"

Alex stared at his hand then looking up eh flashed John a quick grin asking teasingly, "You always carry a pen?"

"Never know when someone will ask for an autograph," grinned John. He turned and headed off, singing off key as he did. As he turned a corner he glanced back and offered Alex a quick salute before disappearing around the corner.

Alex stood in the now deserted corridor staring at his feet. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in months he felt alone, truly alone and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one little bit.

X x x x x x x x x

Mike was in emotional turmoil. He had never felt so hurt in his life. A-Ri, _his A-Ri,_ had turned on him, attacked him twice, beaten him up, humiliated him in the ring but not only that some of the punches had landed properly, and those had hurt Mike more than anything else in his life. The thought that the man he loved, the man he adored, could hit him like that ripped him apart. He knew it was all storyline but what if it wasn't? What is Alex really was tired of him – tired of the tantrums and the constant demands that he made of him?

He screwed his eyes shut. He knew he was a difficult person to live with – he knew that. But he had thought Alex understood that, that the younger man knew and accepted those flaws in his personality. What if he didn't? What if the one person Mike had come to depend on couldn't stand to be around him any more? He gave a snarl of depressed anger and without thinking grabbed the nearest thing flinging it across the deserted dressing room.

A soft chuckle and a "You know they fine you for messing up a dressing room?" made him spin round. Glaring at the figure lounging in his doorway he hissed, "Piss off, Orton. I don't' need a lecture I..."

"No," rumbled Randy, stepping into the room. Letting the door click shut behind him, he soothed, "You need to calm down."

Mike shot him an incredulous look.

It was a look that had Randy chuckling and bowing his head in a surprisingly self deprecating manner, the champion gave a low chuckle, rumbling, "Yeah I know, slightly ironic me giving the _clam down_ talk but I mean it," he slowly looked up raking Mike with a knowing gaze, "Wrecking this place wont make you feel better."

"What the hell do you know about what I'm feeling?" spat Mike petulantly although he had already turned around, obviously listening to Randy even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I know that the storyline is ripping you part," rumbled Randy, "I know that having to fight and argue with A-Ri on screen is destroying you both off screen and I know what that feels like." He stepped closer growling, "I know what it is to have to fight my lover and hate him in front of millions of people, when all I wanted to do is check that my last punch didn't connect and that I hadn't broke his rib with my last kendo strike. So yeah I know what you're feeling."

Mike stared at him. There were thousands of things he wanted say, scream even, but he didn't he just stood there, staring at the champion, his eyes swimming with unshed tears, looking younger and more scared than randy could ever remember.

With a soft sigh Randy wrapped his arms around his chest and dropping his head back down he gave Mike a sideways glance offering, "Maybe a drink would help. I'm going out with some of the roster you'd be more than welcome to come along."

"Are you asking me out?" said Mike nervously. Not really wanting to contemplate being hit on by anyone right there and then. He didn't want anyone else other that a certain varsity viper.

"Hell no," chuckled Randy, "Evan would kill me and John would rip you apart if I did. No I'm just saying come for drink. It may do you some good." He paused then added meaningfully, "Sitting alone and stewing doesn't help matter, it only makes it worse."

Mike stared at him feeling torn conflicted and totally and utterly confused. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been invited out for drinks for so long it had just been him and Alex and sometimes Jericho if they met up in LA but now he was being invited to join the others. He hesitated then turning away he mumbled, "I'll think about it."

"Good," growled Randy.

He reached over and slipped a piece of paper into Mike's hand saying, "This is the address of the bar. We'll be there all night." He kept hold of Mike's hand and when Mike went to pull back Randy tightened his grip growling, "Don't let a story line fuck up your personal life, Mike. It's not worth it. Trust me…I know."

And with that the viper slithered away leaving Mike alone in the deserted dressing room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Alex hesitated as the cab drove away. He was torn between going into the bar or turning tail and heading back to the hotel. But even that would be painful since he was rooming on his own. Ever since they had started the on-screen feud he'd been alone – Mike had kicked him out after the first fight, punishment for bloodying the former champion's lip with a stray punch. He ran hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Then summoning up his courage he took the first few steps and entered the bar.

It wasn't anything like he expected. He'd expect a rowdy, even sleazy, place but instead it was a nice smart bar with tables, booths and TV screens all around the place. Realising it was a sports bar relaxed him a little, the last thing he really needed was to have to fend off ring rats, stripers and the other sort debris that normally gravitated towards them. He scanned the bar and was staring to worry that he had the wrong place when he heard a very familiar giggle. Turning back he saw Evan standing by the bar or rather Evan hanging over the end of the bar, the smaller man's actually feet off the floor as he reached over the counter for something. Frowning Alex was about to go over and offer to help when he saw Evan right himself. The small highflyer was grinning wickedly and as Alex watched him Evan scrawled something on a stolen napkin before handing it to the bartender who blushed, grinned and nodded his head all in one move.

Suddenly realising what was happening Alex couldn't help but grin himself. The few times he'd been out drinking with Evan previously, the smaller man always managed to pick up a date for the evening winning them over with his smile and gentle nature before getting them back to his place and ravishing the hell out of them. It had surprised him to discover Evan was a natural top, the smaller man had the ability to flip from sweetheart to imposing dominant in the matter of seconds. It was an ability Alex admired because Evan was one of the few people who could ever really control Mike when the other man got into one of his diva tantrums. It was certainly an ability Alex had never mastered despite trying.

He sighed sadly as he thought about all the time he and Mike had fought but then forced he himself to smile as Evan called, "Alex! You came, excellent." He motion for Alex to join him at the bar.

Sliding into place Alex bobbed his head in greeting asking, "You get lucky early?"

"Yep," grinned Evan pushing his glasses back up his nose, "Sure did." He turned away and called, "Hey Jessie can you add a – what are you drinking, Alex?" he asked, not really looking at his fellow wrestler. Instead he was watching his latest conquest bend over to reach to beer on the bottom shelf.

"Beer's fine," stammered Alex still feel decidedly nervous.

"Another beer," called Evan smiling warmly as the barman turned and gave him an almost shy smile.

Alex fidgeted on the stool then feeling the need to fill the silence, he stammered, "Why are you getting the order? Doesn't this place have waitress service?"

"Yeah," smirked Evan, "But I don't think the waitress would pick the barman up for me would she?" he winked at Alex adding, "Besides the guys are playing pool and it wasn't my round so I figured I'd come up here and entertain myself. There's only so much of Randy and John drooling over each other that I can take."

Alex laughed out loud and for the first time in ages it was a genuine laugh. He could imagine the two older men drooling over each other as they took turns bending over the table to take their shots. He gave a little snort of surprise; it actually felt good to laugh again.

Evan regarded him a moment then leaning in, the smaller man asked, "Are you okay? You holding up okay?"

Alex blinked in surprise. It wasn't the question that surprised him; it was the fact that it was Evan asking him. Evan was one of Mike's closest friends backstage and he knew the highflyer was intensely protective of Mike. Something that had always amused Alex since more often that not it was Evan that needed protecting from some of the nastier, more obnoxious wrestlers who only ever saw his size and not his talent. Nodding his head Alex gave a brave smile not really trusting his voice at that moment.

"Good," murmured Evan, "I really hate what this storyline is doing to you two. And it doesn't help that Mike is so..."

"Hey Bourne - where's my drink!"

They both jumped as a large hand fell on each of their shoulders and John's face suddenly appeared between them, grinning stupidly as Evan smacked his chest.

"Its coming, god you're impatient," snapped Evan fondly, leaning out of the way as John offered him a playfully exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

Alex bowed his head wondering if he would ever feel that happy again. Without Mike in his life nothing really seemed to matter. Everything seemed less bright, less interesting. He turned his head away, desperate for the two men beside him not to see the new tears that were stinging his eyes. He was damned if he was going show any sign of weakness in front of them. He balled his fists digging his nails into his palms, trying to use the pain to control his other emotions. He was so lost in his own world he didn't realise John was talking to him until the big man slapped his shoulder, teasing, "Yo! Alex Wake up! Come on we got the beers lets go."

Alex turned and quickly fell into step beside John and Evan as they headed towards the back. Feeling his nerves start to resurface he asked softly, "Who else is here?"

"Ummm Randy," grinned Evan, slapping John playfully when the big man mined swooning at the mention of his long term lover, "Santino," continued Evan ignoring John's goofing around, "Jack, Kofi oh and of course Mike."

Alex stopped dead in his tracks. Mike was there. He paled slightly and stammered, "Mike? As in my…" he went to say _my mike_ but stopped himself just in time. He bit the inside of his lower lip because suddenly he didn't know anymore – he just didn't know if Mike was his any more or not.

X x x x x x x x x

"Jesus," snapped Randy, "Will you stop looking as if someone stole your last cookie."

Mike glared up at the older man but realising he was being a total and utter mood killer he offered a slight smile murmuring, "Sorry I was just thinking,"

"That'll be a first," snipped Randy fondly. He grabbed what remained of his beer and downed it before snarling, "What the hell is taking Bourne so long? All he had to do was get the god damn drinks."

"He's probably found a new toy up there," offered Mike smiling at the thought.

Randy gave a bark of laughter nodding in agreement murmuring, "No doubt. I don't think I've ever met anyone who can say no to him."

"You did," murmured Mike without thinking.

Randy's face hardened a moment. Setting his beer down he leant on the table leaning forward until he was in Mike's face. Staring into the baby blue eyes, he growled meaningfully, "I had to. He was only 17." He held Mike's gaze before adding wistfully, "But it doesn't mean I didn't think about it." He straightened slowly and flexing his neck, he glared at Mike, adding menacingly, "But if I ever hear you mentioning it again then the next time we're in the ring toge..."

"Hey!" snapped Mike, interrupting the viper, "Evan is one of my closest friends. You really think I'd do anything to hurt him."

"You tell me," asked Randy meaningfully, "You seem happy enough to hurt the man you're with."

"That's totally different," snapped Mike petulantly, "He used me. I don't even know if he meant of that stuff he said anymore. It's just like what happened with Morrison. They just say what they think I want to hear, they think will get them the mo..."

"Christ you're thick!" growled Randy, rolling his eyes in exasperation, "Alex is not Morrison. Mike, you need to forget the shit that that bastard told you and start thinking about..."

He was cut off by Santino's yell of triumph and looking back towards the pool table Randy couldn't help but laughing. Santino was mocking Jack by doing a lap around of the pool table, his arms raised just like Swagger on his victory laps around the ring. But unlike the on-screen Swagger who would have been throwing a toddler fit, Jack was laughing along with everyone else, roaring with delight when Santino dropped down and mimicked his entrance press up perfectly.

"D'you see, Randal," called Santino, "I won! I am the best!"

"No, you won that round," correct Randy, the warmest smile spreading across his face, "You've got to beat to beat the rest of us, including me, to be the best and that will not happen."

"Oh you think?" declared Santino puffing himself up and mimicking Hunter's in-ring stance, he growled, "I'll beat all of you and then be crowed king of the table"

"You're an idiot," teased Randy, fondly shaking his head at one of his oldest friends.

He went to say something else then noticed that Mike had drifted off again. He sighed sadly. It was all too easy to see how upset and hurt Mike really was by the current situation. Realising they were actually far more alike than Randy cared to admit he found himself wanting to help the younger man as much as he could. He let his eyes linger on the pout that had formed on Mike's lips. It wasn't like his normal stage pout, this was one that held all the sadness and misery of the world and was almost painful to look at him. Feeling a surprising amount of compassion he moved closer to Mike's chair and rumbled softly, "Hey, why don't you take this round?"

Mike's head shot up and he stared at Randy, blinking in surprise. Randy offered him a faint smile, adding, "Go on it might help take your mind off stuff for a while. And besides its Kofi up next and I know you love to beat his arse at anything, so go on," he let a grin spread over his face, "Take this round. Show us what you're made of."

Mike wet his lips, an indication of just how uncertain he was about the current situation. He really wasn't in the mood for pool but somehow sitting in the quiet sports bar surrounded by laughter and colleagues enjoying themselves seemed a better option than sitting alone in his room dwelling on everything that had gone wrong with his life. Nodding he slowly slid out of his chair and brushing past Randy, he was surprised when the older man caught his arm and murmured in his ear, "You'll be okay."

Mike went to reply but Randy had moved away, the viper not even registering him anymore as he started to exchange further banter with Santino. Taking the cue Jack was holding out for him, Mike started to chalk it up. He heard a burst of laughter behind him and glancing back he felt his breath catch in his throat. For a moment the world stopped to matter as he stared at a group of young men gathered around a pinball machine, all of them wearing the local college's letterman jackets. His vision started to get blurry as he found himself remembering another young man who'd often wear a letterman jacket. A young man who had managed to steal his heart and shatter it all in one go. Sniffing slightly he jumped as Kofi called, "Hey Mike, come on lets go – your shot."

Blinking the tears out of his eyes, he rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand before he turned back to the table, trying desperately to forget the varsity villain who had come to mean so much to him in such a short time.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As he came down the steps that lead to the rear part of the bar Alex felt his heart start to race. Even at that distance he could see Mike and he still managed to take his breath away. He couldn't explain why. He never could but there was just something about him, something about the way he carried himself that could reduce Alex to a drooling mindless fan boy in seconds. He gulped audibly then as he watched Mike bent over the table to take his shot, he groaned uncontrollably. The sight of his former boss and lover bent over the table was doing very bad things to his already messed up mind.

Hearing the groan John flicked him a look and with a barely concealed smile he murmured, "You've still got it bad for him, haven't you?"

"I never lost it," replied Alex without thinking. But the moment the words were out of his mouth he clamped his lips shut, hating himself for admitting such a thing to John.

But where he'd expected mocking or teasing, all he got was a big hand in the small of his back and John whispering in his ear, "Good, that means there's still hope for you then."

Alex frowned and was about to reply when Randy noticed. Throwing his hands up in the air Randy called, "At last! Where the hell have you been, Bourne? I'm dying of thirst here."

"Oh shut up, you drama queen," snapped back Evan affectionately. He handed everyone else their drinks, pointedly ignoring the now pouting viper. Making sure Randy's beer was the last one left on his tray he gave a wicked smirk then chuckled, "Oh god - here take it before your face sets in that very pathetic pout."

Randy snatched the bottle out of his hand and downed a third before glaring at Evan and rumbling, "Just watch it Bourne, I'll..."

"Yeah yeah," interrupted Evan not in the least bit intimidated by the display Randy was putting on. As Randy narrowed his eyes at him, Evan shot him the biggest set of puppy eyes and gave him the cutest little pout possible. He only just managed to keep a straight face when Randy finally succumbed.

Shaking his head and chuckling wryly to himself, Randy complained, "Damn it, Evan you know I can't withstand that look."

"I know," grinned Evan sinking into his chair. Taking a sip of his own beer he glanced at the pool table and asked generally, "So who's winning?"

"Mike is," answered Jack, leaning on the back of Evan's chair and tipping it backwards.

Yelping as his chair moved Evan leant back, glaring up at his friend before chuckling and teasing, "Are you still trying to get me to fall at your feet, Jackie? Told ya, it ain't gonna happen, big guy. I do not screw around with friends."

"But we'd be good together," protested Jack, going over the age old argument for the umpteenth time.

"The answer is still no," replied Evan fondly. He gave a wicked smile and winking at Randy – who was smirking at Jack's fallen expression - he added, "Besides I'm already set for the night. No lonely bed for me."

Randy shook his head then realising John and Alex hadn't joined them yet he wandered away from the ensuing bickering between Evan and Jack and headed towards his lover. Sliding an arm around John's waist he brushed a kiss over his long term partner's cheek and turning his gaze on Alex he rumbled, "Any reason why you're hogging my partner, Riley?"

Alex gulped and for a moment he looked nervous then, as he spotted John's massive grin and the twitch on the viper's face, he gave a faint smile and replied with a matching lightness, "Not hogging him at all, just keeping him out of trouble until you got here."

Randy regarded him a moment then nodded in apparent approval. Stealing a mouthful of John's beer - earning himself a smack in the process - Randy pursed his lips. Looking back at the pool table he noticed that Mike hadn't realised Alex had joined them. The former champion had had his back to the rest of the bar for the duration of his match. But before Randy could say anything Mike happened to glance around and when he did, the look on his face was terrifying. Throwing his cue down he glared at Alex then at Randy demanding angrily, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Randy bristled at the tone Mike was using on him but it was John who answered. He pushed past Randy gently, replying, "He's having a drink with us, you got a problem with that, Mike?"

"Yeah I do," snarled Mike. He drew in a deep breath and before he knew what was happening he heard himself shouting, "I have a problem being in the same place as that backstabbing ungrateful little…"

"Michael!" snapped Evan slowly righting his chair and glaring at his best friend.

"What?" exclaimed Mike rounding on Evan. He knew he was being unfair, especially to Evan who had never been anything but a good friend but he couldn't stop himself. It was like his mouth wasn't connected to the rest of him.

"It's true. You know its true, "he snarled, "I gave him everything and he treated me like dirt. He just turned on me and he…"

"He followed the script!" snapped Evan; his voice sounding harder and firmer than anyone had ever heard it before.

Pulling himself up to his full height, he held his ground as Mike advanced on him. His face settled into an in-ring sneer as the taller man tried to intimidate him by getting into his face just as he would in the ring.

It didn't work.

If anything it just made Evan laugh. Shaking his head, he hissed, "Quit trying to impress me with a pissing match, Mike. It won't work, I know you too well. Now shut up and finish your game or get the hell out of here and let us get on with enjoying our night. You are not going to ruin this for everyone else because you are too thick and pig-headed to see what is right in front of you."

The others were staring opened mouthed at the exchange. Randy was smiling with an almost paternal pride at the way Evan stood up to Mike, jack look stunned and slightly turned on while Kofi and Santino both looked shocked that the normally quiet reserved and pleasant Evan had displayed such a formidable side. John glanced at Alex and saw the pain etched in the younger man's features.

Alex felt his heart shatter as Mike spoke. He heard every foul slur, every filthy accusation that Mike had flung at him in the ring repeated pro rata as if it were the gospel truth in real lie. As if his real life actions had been those of a backstabbing ingrate. He didn't know whether to cry because Mike thought so little of him or scream with anger because Mike thought so little of him. Instead he took a ragged breath then seeing how on edge the brief encounter had got everyone else he glanced at John and offered, "Look thanks for the invite but this..." he indicated towards the table where Mike and Evan were still staring each down, "…was a bad idea. I should…"

"Don't you dare think of going anywhere!" snarled John.

He grabbed Alex's arm as the younger man turned to go. Forcing him to turn back to face him, John held onto Alex and staring up into the younger man's eyes he added firmly, "You have as much right to be here as he does. Now you can either man up and face that fact or you can slink away like a wuss. Choice is yours but what you do tonight will affect the rest of your life."

Alex blinked in surprised. He was surprised John even cared what happened to him. Until that night he hadn't realised John was keeping such a close eye on him and if he was honest he was touched. Really touched. Nodding slowly he wet his lips then murmured, "But I don't want to make it any worse I…"

"I honestly don't think it could get much worse, do you?" chuckled John slowly letting his hand fall away from Alex's arm. With a cheesy grin splitting his face he chuckled loudly, asking, "Come on, lets go grab a seat and watch the game."

He didn't give Alex a chance to reply, steering him to the table where Evan and Jack were sitting. Pushing the younger man into a vacant chair he sank down into the booth seat and settled back. Glancing over at Randy he gave his lover a wink and a nod getting a slight smile in return.

x x x x x x x x x x

Mike couldn't concentrate.

Every shot he took was off, every line was off centre. And to his eternal shame he finally lost the round to Kofi. Flinging his cue on the table he stood staring at the table his breathing slightly ragged and shallow. Kofi gave him a mocking salute which did nothing to easy his growing anger. At the sound of laughter he glanced over and saw Alex chuckling along with the others. He saw Alex acting as if nothing was wrong, Alex looking…but as he looked closer, as he really looked at Alex he realised the laughter didn't reach Alex's eyes. Normally when Alex laughed, when he laughed properly, his eyes would crease up, his whole body would react to the happiness of the moment. But not then. He was simply giving a polite almost forced chuckle and for some reason that went some way to soothing the boiling rage inside Mike.

Maybe Alex wasn't as happy as he'd thought. He didn't realise he was staring until a low velvet voice rumbled in his ear, "You're drooling."

Snapping his head around he came face to face with a smirking viper. Looking away just as quick he shrugged when Randy asked, "You still have feelings for him, don't' you?"

When he didn't answer properly Randy leant in even closer his lips bruising the younger man's ear as he rumbled, "Don't you?"

"Maybe!" spat Mike his heart shattering as he finally admitted he did still care about Alex.

He glanced over and realised Alex was watching him. For a moment their eyes locked and just for the briefest of moments everything felt right, felt the way it had before the on screen feud had began. Mike felt himself responding to the soft look his mouth twitching the corners curling up into a gentle smile, the sort that only Alex had ever been able to inspire in him. For a moment everything felt the way it had when they had been happy. The way it had when Mike had been content with his life, when he had been champion. He'd been on top of the world, he'd had a best fiend and a lover that he adored and who adored him in return. Nothing was ever a problem and then suddenly – suddenly everything had gone wrong. He'd lost the belt and Alex all in one go.

Slowly his smile started to faded and he was left scowling at the younger man. His expression faltered as he remembered how everything had crumpled around him and how Alex hadn't even resisted when offered the chance to backstab him. He remembered those first few meetings where the next storyline had been outlined. Slowly his gaze hardened until Alex was physically forced to look away.

As Alex slumped back against his chair a veritable image of misery, Mike flicked a look at Randy. With his voice managing to disguise the inner turmoil he was feeling, he sneered, "But its not enough to forgive him for what he's done to me." Then before Randy could stop him Mike pushed past him and headed away from the group.

Randy balled his fists. His limited patience was starting to wear thing but as he took a step to follow Mike and give him a piece of his mind Evan appeared in front of him. Pressing his hand to the centre of Randy's chest the smaller man smiled up at him, soothing, "Breathe, Old Man. Go sit down with John I'll go look after Mike."

Randy glared at him then shook his head smiling. Evan was the only one who ever got away with calling him old. Letting his gaze wander towards the retreating figure of Mike he looked at Evan and rumbled, "Just make sure he doesn't leave. We need him here for this work."

"I'm on it," nodded Evan flashing Randy a quick grin.

Randy watched Evan set off in hot pursuit of the vanishing Mike before turning and flinging himself down beside John. Looking over at Alex, Randy regarded him closely before suddenly leaning forward and asking bluntly, "Is he really worth all this drama?"

John swore under his breath and kicked Randy in the shin glaring at the insensitivity of his partner. But to his surprise Alex responded to Randy's questions. Slowly he looked up from the beer bottle he's been playing with and with an almost scary look falling over his face he held Randy's gaze before replying firmly, "Yeah, he is worth it, "he paused a moment then added in a slightly less certain voice, "To me, at least."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Mike stormed up the steps desperate to escape the suddenly claustrophobic atmosphere of the bar. He knew deep in his heart he was being unfair to Alex, that the things he accused him of were untrue but that didn't stop him lashing out at the younger man. It didn't stop him wanting to hurt him, it didn't stop him wanting to make him hurt as much as he was. He rubbed at his eyes, roughly wiping away the tears that pricked the long lashes. He refused to cry, refused to give in. He was a champion for god sake and champions didn't cry.

"Mike!"

He didn't stop at the sharp call. He didn't even break step when a hand grabbed his elbow and tried to pull him back.

"Damn it, stop being a diva!"

That made him stop. Swirling round he got up close and personal to Evan, glaring at the smaller man before demanding indignantly, "What did you call me?"

"A diva," replied Evan not in the least bit intimated by the look Mike was giving him.

Mike opened his mouth to protest but Evan spoke first snapping angrily, "And I'll call you a lot worse if you don't' stop acting like a spoilt brat."

Mike glared at him and ripping his arm away from Evan, he gave the highflyer a petulant shove, exclaiming, "You have no idea what is going on – so leave me alone!" before turning and walking away.

He saw the barman look up at the commotion but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything except the pain currently ripping his heart apart. He was vaguely aware of Evan calling something to the barman, apparently appeasing him enough to stop him from intervening any further in their conversation but he wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to escape. He wanted to be alone to be allowed to wallow in his misery.

He didn't get his wish.

Before he knew what was happening he felt a hand grab his bicep and a string of expletives hit his ear. As he turned to see what was happening he found himself propelled forward. He was practically marched thought the quiet bar towards the restrooms. Without speaking Evan shoved the nearest door open and all but threw a stunned Mike inside before stepping into the washroom himself. Seeing a guy just drying his hands at the far sink, Evan barked firmly, "Get out. Finish drying them outside."

The guy looked up then sensibly decided against arguing with the obvious annoyed highflyer. Instead he scooted past the amazed looking Mike and slipped out of the bathroom, letting the door close behind him with a soft thump.

Mike opened his mouth to speak but Evan beat him to it. Poking the pouting man in the chest hard enough to send Mike stumbling back a step, Evan snarled angrily, "You need to grow up and open your eyes, Mike. You are throwing away something that most people in our business would give their eye teeth for. You had a friend and companion, a lover who knew you, understood you, who travelled with you – do you have any idea how damn lucky you are to have Alex? Do you?" demanded Evan landing another hard poke to Mike's chest.

Mike bit the inside of his lower lip. He glared at Evan and then without even realising he was speaking he heard himself sneering, "Really? Really? I'm lucky? Is that what you think, Bourne? You think I'm lucky?" he gave a bark of vicious laughter and threw his head back before adding contemptuously, "Really? You seriously think that…"

"Yes," replied Evan softly, "I do."

The simple honest answer took the wind right out of Mike's sails. He opened and closed his mouth several times before settling into what was becoming an all too familiar pout. Crossing his arms over his chest he glared at Evan. Not that the smaller man noticed he was too busy glowering at back at Mike, the rich brown eyes dancing with fire and annoyance.

Neither man spoke but there were a million things flashing between them, shared confidences that they could never confess, shared moments of bleakness on the road when their chosen paths had weighted too heavily on their rookies shoulders. Stolen moment when a hug from a friend was the only thing that got them through that night's show before packing their small bags and heading off for yet another nameless hotel and yet another long unrewarding journey.

It was Mike who broke the silence first, asking in a hoarse whisper, "How can you say yes?" he searched Evan's face suddenly looking his true age, as he spat, "He turned against me. He didn't even think about stabbing me in the back, about attacking me, he…"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Evan, "That's a crock of shit and you know it."

He stared at Mike a moment then shaking his head sadly, he did a near perfect impression of Mike's "_really_," causing a smile to flash over Mike's face before it was chased away again by the surfacing self-doubt and pain.

"You're an idiot," sighed Evan. He smiled briefly at the petulant look Mike threw him before explaining, "I mean it," offered Evan softly, his anger from before melting into genuine and heartfelt concern for his friend, "How can you possible think you're not? Alex loves you," he held a hand up stopping Mike's protest, "You know he loves you, Mike, don't even try and deny it and you bloody love him as well – you're just too stupid and proud to admit it."

He paused drawing in a deep breath before continuing, "He has shown you so many times how much he cares for you, he's shown you in so many different ways. How can you not see the truth when it's right there in front of you?"

His voice faded and shooting Mike a surprisingly sad look he sighed, "You know it's kinda sickening seeing how much he really does love you as well."

Mike titled his head a silent query to Evan's last comment.

Not really comfortable talking about his own feelings, Evan looked away murmuring, "It sure as hell beats picking up a different guy at each stop."

Mike blinked slowly. He'd never heard Evan sound so lonely before and for once, concern for someone else's feelings seeped through his normally impregnable armour.

"Evan," he breathed.

The highflyer looked up at him and for just the briefs of moments Mike saw the real pain in Evan's eyes but then it was gone and the strong Evan that Mike knew and admired was back, glaring at him.

Giving a huff of bitter laughter, Evan snapped, "For fucks sake we're supposed to be talking about your screwed up love life not mine!"

He gave Mike a playful swipe across the arm and leaning back against the sink, he settled back staring intently at the other man. Giving a little puff of annoyance he poked Mike's shin with his foot, asking pointedly, "You do realise how lucky you are , don't you?"

For once in his life Mike stayed quiet, because at that precise moment in time he really didn't know if he was lucky or cursed.

X x x x x x x x x x

Alex sighed. While it was fun watching the others play pool, he had never been very good at being a wallflower. It simply wasn't in his nature to take a back seat. He gave a wry smile thinking how funny that was. All his life he'd been the one in charge, he'd been the one leading the way but with mike it had been different. Where Mike went he'd willingly followed even when it meant he got beaten, bruised and generally abused in the ring. He bowed his head thinking about the last few weeks. About how for the first time since making to the big times he was feeling like his old self again. He felt free and while part of him love that loved hearing crowd chant his name, and loved the exhilaration of coming out to his own entrance tune there was another part of him, a part that was still deeply in love with Mike, that hated it because he knew it was ripping his mentor, lover and friend apart.

Without realising it he reached for his neck, absently rubbing the old injury he'd picked up back in his football days. It was a nervous habit Mike had often teased him about. But then after a while the teasing had melted into tenderness as more often than not mike would push Alex's hands out of the way and rub the damaged spot himself. Alex shivered as he remember times when Mike had even gone so far as to kiss the injury, making him feel more loved and cared for than any other moment in his life. He gave a stuttered breath mentally kicking himself for remembering those times – times that now seemed nothing more than distant dreams, times before everything had gone wrong. Closing his eyes he balled his fists digging his nails into his palms – he would not cry. Not now.

Realising he needed a few moments to gather his thoughts he rolled his neck out and slowly stood up. The moment he moved John looked up and shot him a smile calling fondly, "Where you going, Alex?"

"Just need some air," replied Alex, surprised at how relaxed his voice sounded, he shot John a smile but it was a far from convincing effort.

Understanding the need to be alone John nodded and, slowly detaching himself from Randy who huffed loudly at the loss of his partner, he padded over ordering warmly, "Make sure you come back. Don't go wandering off on us now." He slapped Alex on the back chuckling loudly as the younger man huffed good naturedly, "Yes mom."

John tipped him a half salute before sauntering back to reclaim his position as Randy's leaning post, both of them instantly absorbed in the on-going game of pool.

Alex watched them for a few moments' wondering if there had ever been a moment when he and Mike had been so comfortable with each other. He shook his head as he turned away berating himself for even daring to dream that he and Mike could ever be like John and Randy. There was a connection and a trust between the two older men that Alex knew deep in his heart had never truly existed between him and mike. He might try and kid himself that it had, that there had been moments when it had been impossible to tell where Mike ended and he started but it had only been an illusion. Mike's current actions, his anger and apparently hatred towards him showed all too clearly just what the former champion really thought of him. Bowing his head Alex bit down into his lip determined not the show his pain until he reached the solitude outside.

Pushing the side door open Alex wandered a few feet away from the door and stopped. He really didn't know what to do. For as long as he could remember his life had revolved around Mike. First merely as his rookie, then his friend and finally as his lover but always it was the two of them. At work, on days off, it was always them joined at the hip. The only times they had been separate, were times when management had insisted that Mike needed to be seen in public with Maryse.

He bowed his head, he and the blonde ice maiden had never seen eye to eye. Maryse wanted to Mike for real and frustration at her lack of success with him combined with her hatred of her own on screen storyline meant she was never an easy colleague to work with. it didn't help that mike made no pretence at enjoying his time with her, something Alex had often gently reprimanded him for, leading to yet more small annoying arguments between the then lovers.

Without really thinking Alex loosened his tie – he wasn't even sure why he was wearing a suit on a boys night out. But somehow, over his months with Mike, suits had become a second nature. They were something they shared, something that marked them as different, as special. Pulling his tie loose he balled it up and shoved it into his pocket. Letting out long low breath he lent back against the wall and sighed.

Giving a final quick glance around the surrounding area to make sure he was alone, he finally allowed himself the luxury of bowing his head and giving into the emotions swirling around his mind. He gave a stifled sniff and without meaning to he found two tears rolling down his cheek. Tears he didn't have the heart to wipe away. Instead he just closed his eyes, fighting to keep control, fighting not to give in.

"A-Ry?"

It took Alex several moments – and several more repeats of his pet name - to realise there really was someone speaking to him. For a few seconds he ignored them but as they repeated his name again, this time with a touch of annoyance, he finally looked up, giving a sharp intake of breath as he did.

He instantly tensed his shoulders falling into a fighting position. Slowly pushing away from the wall, he drew himself up to his full height and staring at the man who had interrupted his private breakdown, he asked hoarsely, "What do you want, Mike?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Mike swallowed. He'd never heard Alex sound so raw. He stared at his former lover, his carefully worked out speech flying out of his head as he stared at the obviously hurting and broken man. Gulping again he stammered "I just...I...you look like shit."

Alex gave a bitter huff of laughter and snapped back, "Gee thank. You always knew how to make me feel good."

"I didn't mean it like that!" exclaimed Mike. He paused drawing in a deep breath. He wasn't good at apologising. Hell he never apologised but this was Alex. His Alex and he'd hurt him. He knew that. Running his eyes over Alex's face he bit the inside of his mouth trying to stop himself from just flinging his arms around the broad shoulders and holding on for dear life.

"What do you want?" asked Alex, his voice shaking with emotions.

Mike didn't reply. He just stood there, staring at the younger man, the brilliant blue eyes blazing with a million emotions. And for once his motor mouth failed him.

Alex flicked Mike a look. For a moment it looked like Mike was going to say something but then nothing. His former lover, his former boss, just stood there staring at him and Alex didn't now what to do. Part of him wanted to scream at the other man to demand an apology, but the other part, the part that still adored Mike more than his own life, could see pain in those eyes he loved and it ripped him apart.

Neither man moved.

Neither man spoke, they just stood there staring at each other. Each one lost in their own world of pain. Unable to reach out to each other. For the first time in their friendship they were both unable to communicate.

Finally after a few minutes that seemed to last a life time Mike dropped his head and without knowing what his mouth was doing, he heard himself asking softly, "Did you mean what you said that first night?"

Alex frowned, racking his brain, trying to remember what he had said the first night. He could remember sitting with Mike, snuggling with him on a shared bed, holding him in his arms as the older man drew patterns in his chest. He could remember talking for hours but he couldn't remember what they said. If he was honest all he remembered was what followed – the most amazing make out session he'd ever know. Running a hand though his hair, he gave a shrug then huffed, "I don't know, I what did I say?"

"That you'd do anything for me," reminded Mike, slowly lifting his head locking his gaze with Alex's, "You said you would do anything I asked of you. Did you mean that?"

Alex blinked a few times then murmured, "Yes."

"Then don't do this!" hissed Mike, his voice breaking with emotions, "Don't betray me like this. Don't...don't stab me in the back...don't continue this story line."

Alex was silent for a moment then with a disbelieving huff he asked tightly, "Are you telling me to...to refuse this push?"

"There will be others," stammered Mike. He had no idea what he was saying or why he was saying it. But right there and then he needed to know Alex was different. He needed to know Alex wasn't another Morrison just using him.

"You want me to thrown away the biggest opportunity of my career?" asked Alex his anger slowly starting to overtake his pain, "You're seriously asking me to..."

"If you love me then yes. Prove it!" snapped Mike sounding so like his in-ring self it scared even him, "Prove to me they weren't just pretty words! Prove to me that you're not like all the rest."

"Fuck you!" breathed Alex. He couldn't believe Mike doubted the strength of his love. He shook his head in disbelief, his mind frying at the sheer implications, "No...just...I...you...you can't ask that, you...fuck!"

He bowed his head and balled his fists as he tried to pull himself together.

"Why not?" asked Mike, "Why can't I ask it? You said you'd do anything for me. Well I'm asking you to do this."

"No!" snapped Alex suddenly finding the power of speech again, "No, you don't get to ask me to throw away my opportunity. You can ask me to do anything else you but not this. Mike you can't. You..."

Mike stared at him, his world finally collapsing around him as he jumped to the conclusion that Alex didn't love him. Without even thinking he breathed, "You're just like him," he took a stuttered breathed before snarling angrily, "You...you're just like Morrison."

The colour drained from Alex's face and before he knew it he was moving. Grabbing Mike by the lapels he powered him backwards slamming the surprised man into the brick wall. Using his body to keep Mike in place, he snarled, "Don't you dare compare me to that bastard! I am nothing like him."

"You're just using me!" exclaimed Mike trying to get free but Alex's size and sheer anger made it almost impossible for him to move.

They were nose to nose and under any other circumstance they would have been kissing each other, their lips were that close. But not then. Then there was only anger and pain and betrayal. Every negative known to man seemed to be flowing between them. Staring into Mike's eyes Alex gave a snarl of anger and hissed, "You bastard. You fucking bastard!"

Mike went to reply even opening his mouth but at that moment staring straight into Alex's blue eyes he suddenly faltered. The sheer raw pain and anger burning in Alex's eyes seemed to talk to something inside of his own heart. Taking ragged breath he whimpered, "Then don't do this," he leant forward almost as if to kiss Alex begging, "Please."

Alex stared at him, tears visibly stinting his eyes. He screwed his eyes shut trying hard not to give in. He didn't know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. He could feel Mike's breath on his own lips and his body was responding even if his mind and soul were against it. Slowly opening his eyes he stared at Mike then as Mike whispered, "I mean it – please..." He felt something inside of himself shattered. Slowly he loosened his grip and pushing Mike back into the wall he let go, hissing brokenly, "Fuck you."

He started to walk away. Determined not to let Mike see how upset he was. But the moment he turned away, he hesitated, frozen to the spot by the soft, near desperate, "A-Ry" that escaped Mike's lips.

He balled his fists and without turning around, he growled, "What?"

Nothing. There was no reply.

He waited – hoping for Mike to say something, to say anything to close the now gaping wound in his heart.

There was nothing but silence behind him.

He gave a bitter huff and without looking back he snapped, "Yeah that's what I thought."

X x x x x x x x x

"Where you going, big guy?"

Alex glanced up and saw John descending on him. He was outside the bar, waiting for the cab he'd called to take him back to the hotel. He didn't want to face the others right then. Despite having enjoyed the night with them he was in no mood for any company. Shoving his hands into his pockets he looked back down at his feet, not wanting the veteran to see the tears tracks that he knew were staining his face.

"Alex?" asked John softly as he drew level. When Alex didn't respond John asked gently, "Hey, what happened?"

"Mike happened," mumbled Alex not really wanting to talk about it.

John gave him an almost pitying smile and leaning against he wall beside him he asked, "What do you mean – Mike happened?"

"He found me, we talked, I wanted to punch out his lights and I..."

"Really?" chuckled John, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of Alex punching Mike, "What did the loud mouth say this time?"

"He asked me not to take the push," muttered Alex still not looking at John.

"He did what?" asked John his amazement audible in his voice.

"He asked me not to take the..."

"You are fucking kidding me?" interrupted John – the humour dropping from his voice, leaving him sounding more serious than Alex could ever remember hearing him before.

Alex's own voice failed him, his throat tightening painfully as he remembered the words Mike had thrown at him. Instead of replying he just shook his head.

There was a moments silence then John huffed, "Well fuck that."

Alex glanced at him, frowning when he saw John had his phone out and appeared to be composing a text. Tilting his head slightly as he watched John he was about to speak when he suddenly found his arm being grabbed and he was being pulled back towards the bar. Planting his feet he tried to use his power to stop John. But John simply tugged his arm harder and within seconds Alex was trailing behind him, glaring at the back of the older man's shorn head, wondering what the hell was going on.

X x x x x x x x x

Mike was splashing water onto his face when the door the men's room was kicked open and suddenly he caught a glimpse of an irate Evan in the washroom mirror. Frowning slightly he was even more surprised to see Randy appear behind the smaller man. Neither of them looking very happy.

He dropped his gaze and tried not to notice the way the others took up position on ether side of him.

"You self centred bastard," hissed Evan pulling Mike's attention away from the wash basin.

He glanced at him then away, hating the look in Evan's eyes. He knew what they were meaning; he didn't blame them for hating him. Right then he hated himself as well. But he wasn't prepared for the low, "And they call me cold hearted."

He risked a look at Randy and frowned. He'd expected Orton to be fuming but he wasn't. He looked strangely calm and if anything that freaked Mike out even more than Evan's tangible anger.

"Leave me alone," he murmured hating how weak he sounded.

"Not gonna happen," rumbled Randy.

Mike flinched as Randy stepped closer. He half expected a strike but when he simply lay his hand on the small of Mike's back and murmured, "You're not going anywhere." Mike's own frown deepened.

"What do you mean?" he asked suddenly wondering if he was safe. He heard a little snort beside him and glancing at Evan he saw one of his best friends obviously trying hard not to laugh.

Shaking his head Evan chuckled, "Mike relax we're not going beat you up or anything. Christ who do you think we are – Nexus?" he gave Mike a warm smile adding sadly, "But I've gotta say I'm disappointed in you. I mean asking a guy to give up his push? Jesus Mike that's low even for you."

"He said he'd do anything for me," protested Mike weakly. He glanced at Randy adding, "He said he'd..."

"You don't have the right to ask him – to ask anyone – to give up a push," rumbled Randy, "No one has that right. No you, not me, not anyone."

"He said he loved me," pouted Mike needing to cling to that last remaining argument or his own sanity. If he didn't he'd go mad with the knowledge that he was losing Alex because of his own stupidity. He had to cling to the idea that Alex was leaving because he wanted the push more than he wanted him and not because he was pushing him away.

"He does love you," sighed Evan leaning against the sink. Favouring Mike with a sad, almost bitter smile, he added, "God help the poor bastard he's so in love with you I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even contemplate doing what you asked of him.

"He told me to fuck off!" snapped Mike.

"You're lucky he didn't punch you," growled Randy. He smiled faintly as he felt his phone vibrate against his hip. Without looking he knew it was a message from John asking where he was, he sighed and nodding at Evan, he growled, "Enough of acting like a bunch of high school cheer leaders," he caught hold of Mike's bicep adding firmly, "You and I are going to have a grown up talk and Evan..."

"I've got a short but hopefully hot date to keep," grinned Evan opening the door and held it back as Randy none too gently guided the resisting Mike through it and back into the surprisingly quiet bar.

As they walked passed the bar Evan shot Randy a wink before turning away and padding over to the bar. Leaning on the counter, he called seductively, "Hey Jessie, you on your break yet?"

"Sure am," came as soft reply as Jesse slid out from behind the bar, threw his apron on the top and smiled at Evan.

Glancing back Mike watched as Evan followed the barman towards a door marked employees only and sighed. But before his thoughts could linger on what Evan was doing being the private door Randy had guided him over towards a secluded booth. A booth that was already occupied. Planting his feet Mike stopped dead in his tracks and in a voice that could freeze the blood, he demanded, "What the fuck is going?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Alex looked up at the snarled comment, his face hardening as he saw Mike glaring at him, the former champion obviously just as happy as him at what the veterans were doing.

"John let me out," he growled.

John ignored him, if anything he moved closer the large bulk basically pinning Alex into the corner of the booth preventing him from running away. Huffing in growing annoyance Alex slumped back balling his fists trying very hard not to lose his temper.

He wasn't the only one. Mike turned on his heel about to storm away only from Orton to grab his arm, yank him around and shove him into the booth. Not giving Mike the chance to think he shoved him up the bench seat until Mike too was pinned into the other corner of the booth directly opposite Alex, both of them blocked in by the two veterans.

"You two need to stop fighting and start talking," snapped John signalling to waitress for a pitcher of beer. Glancing from one to the other he shook his head adding in a softer voice, "Seriously guys. You're ripping each other apart and that not good for you and it sure as hell isn't good for the company."

"That what this is about?" spat Mike venomously, "Vince is worried about backstage problems so he sent his two favourite lapdogs to sort it out?"

"You watch your mouth," hissed Randy levelling a quite terrifying glare at Mike.

It was a glare that was almost made Alex lean over the table and pull Mike to safety. Almost. He didn't, he couldn't, forget the fact Mike had asked him to give up his push. His push. The one thing all the superstars longed for that moment when they could breakout of the mid-card and if they were lucky make it onto the main events. He looked away, staring at the corner of the table wondering how his life had become so screwed up. Three weeks ago he had been the happiest guy on the planet. He had an amazing job, he had a work mate he adored and he had the lover of his dreams – now he had the push of his dreams but nothing else.

It wasn't unlit a none too gentle elbow connected with his ribs that he realised John was talking to him. The champion was smiling at him in a decidedly disturbing way, as if he could read the thoughts swirling around Alex's head. Blinking in blank confusion Alex offered a slightly crocked smile and murmured, "Sorry what?"

"I asked if you wanted a drink?" John nodded towards the pitcher that materialised on the table.

Nodding absently Alex happened to flick a look over at Mike and realised he was being stared at. The strangest look was plastered on Mike's face. Cocking his head he stared back, waiting for another smart arse comment for the notorious loud mouth.

But there wasn't one. Mike simply held his gaze a moment before looking away. The former champion bowed his head seeming to deflate in front of Alex's gaze. Fighting the urge to reach over and comfort him Alex managed to rasped, "What's wrong?"

There was a moment's silence then Mike looked at him from under his lashes and murmured, "I never meant to hurt you."

Alex swallowed. Having Mike looking so vulnerable wasn't something he was used to and certainly not in public. He could count on the fingers of one hand the times when Mike had truly let his guard down in private but now, in the middle of a busy bar, Mike seemed to have been stripped to the bone. Every emotion seemed to be on public display and it was ripping Alex apart.

He jumped as John plonked a full glass of beer in front of him ordering, "Drink up rookie, it's gonna be a long night."

Alex glared at him but obeyed nonetheless, downing a few mouthfuls all the while gazing at Mike.

Beside them John and Randy exchanged knowing glances. Leaning back Randy let his right arm slither along the back of the booth so it was trailing behind Mike's back. With a slightly sinister smirk he rumbled," You know you're an idiot, Mike?"

"Stop saying that!" hissed Mike. Suddenly the in-ring Mike was back. The defences had gone up and as they slammed into place he straighten up the blue eyes blazing with sudden anger, "Stop treating me like I'm a child."

"Then stop acting like one!" snarled Randy in reply not intimidated by Mike's tone.

"Randy" warned John glaring at his other half. Sighing as he watched the two square off he shook his each before calling, "Mike, what my idiot partner is trying to say is you've got to learn to separate in-ring from real life."

"I know it different," protested Mike glaring at John, "I'm not some green rookie. I've been in the business long enough; I know what it takes to make it to the top..."

"Then you have even less of an excuse for acting the way you are," growled John, not letting Mike finish, "You should know that storyline is nothing to do with real life. Christ if it was, do you honestly think I would be sitting at this table with any of you? Least of all Randy given some of the shit he and I have done to each other? Do you think I'd even look to Barrett or Gabriel after the shit they pulled on me? In ring has nothing to do with real life."

"I know that!" exclaimed Mike leaning forward getting into Johns' face as much as the table would allow, "I'm not a child...I…"

"Who's sitting at this table?" asked Randy cutting across Mike's protest.

Mike turned to stare at him the confused scowl plastered over his face was almost comical in a way.

Not deterred Randy repeated the question, glaring at him, waiting for an answer.

Finally when he realised Randy wasn't going to back down Mike sigh and snapped petulantly, "You, me…

"No. Name us," ordered Randy his face hardening by the second, "Say our names."

Mike frowned but he complied snarling, " Randy, John, A-Ry…."

"WRONG!" yelled John making them all jump.

Mike flinched back as John leant forward the bigger man intimidating him even with the table between them

"No!" barked John, "Not A-Ry. Alex. His name is Alex. A-Ry is the guy you fought with in the ring, A-Ry is the guy who ripped your clothes off you and handed your ass to you a plate," he couldn't keep the grin out of his voice at that point and it took a well-aimed kicked from Randy to bring him back on message, "It was A-Ry that you fired, A-Ry that you screamed at. A-Ry who split your lip and left you beaten battered and bruised. Not Alex."

Mike looked from the two veterans and then finally at his former lover who was looking more confused than ever. Slowly realising what John and Randy were trying to tell him, he murmured, "But it's his eyes I have to look in. It's still..."

"Yeah it is," agreed John sadly, "But that's where you and Alex have a luxury we didn't"

Mike frowned at him, not quite following him, as John explained, "You two have in-ring names. We didn't." he flicked a look at Randy who gave him a comforting half smile in return. "When we fought and I mean fought when he punted me in the head, when he handcuffed me and beat me with a kendo stick - it was still John and Randy. You two have the luxury of being able to hide behind those in rings names. Miz and A-ry. You have no idea how lucky you are to have those. It means all the shit, the fighting and on screen disintegration of your relationship that all it is. It's those two characters; it's not Mike and it's not Alex."

The silence that hung over the table was deafening. Slowly Alex swallowed and risked looking directly at Mike. He could see the wheels going around in Mike's head as he processed what John had just said. He gave a slight sigh then stealing a quick sip of his beer he allowed himself a moment to hope that maybe John's words would get through to Mike. That maybe the former champion would see that there was a distinct difference between him in-ring and him backstage. It was a hope that was dashed when Mike simply spat, "He still betrayed me! He still fucking used me!"

Alex felt his heart shatter all over again, then without knowing what was happening, he heard himself snarling, "I never betrayed you and I sure as hell never used you! I have done everything you ever asked of me. Everything! I stood by you through everything. I let you treat me like shit in the ring because I knew when we were in private you'd make it better. I have taken shot after shot for you. He even put me through a god damn table!" he exclaimed pointing at Randy who gave a wicked smirk in response.

"I took beat down after beat down for you and for what? For this? For it to be thrown back in my face the first time that something decent happens to me?" he heard himself take a ragged breath and without meaning to, he spat, "You are one of the most selfish self-centred people I have ever know and certainly ever had the misfortune to loved. What the hell did I even see in you?"

He tried to get out but John was like an immoveable object. The champion simply planted his feet and refused to move. Blinking the tears of frustration out of his eyes Alex snarled, "John with all due respect if you don't get out of the fucking way I'm going to knock you out the way and I really don't want to.."

"Sit down and shut up!" growled Randy.

Alex's head snapped round and he found himself staring into the grey blue eyes of the viper. For a moment he resisted then slowly as Randy glared at him he sank back into his seat feeling the heat of submission colour his cheeks.

John gave a low long suffering sigh and looking from Alex to Mike then back again he shook his head sighing, "Guys come on, please. You have got to sort this out. You had one of the strongest backstage relationships I've ever seen and I'm not talking about the fact you two are fucking," he ignored the snort of laughter form Randy and the rumbled, "Subtle" his long term partner gave him.

"I mean it," he continued, "You guys were and are brilliant together. The crowd loves you – well they love Alex and they love to hate you Mike but that is good. You are both damn good at what we do. You work well together and you entertain the crowds. Mike are you seriously going to throw this away because your pride has been damaged? So what if a rookie beat your arse? Need I remind you I went through month of the Nexus storyline with 7 rookies beating the crap out of me. It hurts I get it and I understand. Trust me I understand where you're coming from but come on…seriously – you're going to throw away the best thing in your life because you can't tell storyline from reality? Simply because you can't see the blinding difference between A-Ry and Alex?"

Mike glared at him a petulant pout marring his face. His eyes were flashing with all sorts of emotions. For a moment it looked as if the pout was the only answer John was going to get but then just as the other three men had given up, Mike's expression changed and sounding more lost and broken that ever before he murmured, "But they all do it and… it hurts."

He looked away from John and for the first time that night he looked at Alex properly, seeing Alex as if for the first time in months – seeing him as his lover, as the man he truly did love – and with his heart breaking into more pieces than he ever thought possible, he heard himself whisper, "It fucking hurts."

Alex gulped trying to force down the emotions that threatened to override his brain. Seeing Mike the verge of tears was ripping him apart. He knew what Mike was meaning, he knew the way Mike and Morrison had ended had scarred the other man. But the fact Mike couldn't' see he was nothing like Morrison hurt Alex more than he expected.

"I'm not him," offered Alex, hoping against hope that Mike could see that.

Mike looked up and with a weak smile he gave a loud sniff and stuttered, "I know – that's why it hurts so much."

Alex bit his lower lip then making a snap decision he looked at the other two and, with his voice sounding surprisingly steady, he asked, "Guys can you give us a moment?"

He saw the reluctance to leave them and offering a faint smile he added, "I prose we won't start fighting or break the place up. I...I just want be able to talk and well I...we..."

"We get the message," grinned John. He gave Alex a pat on the shoulder then sliding out the booth he looked back at them and murmured, "Seriously guys work it out because seeing the two of you like this…" he didn't finish his sentence he just grabbed Randy's arm and dragged him over towards the bar leaving Alex and Mike alone.

Not for the first time that night the sat staring in silence at each other. Both of them bursting with emotion, both of them dying to cross the void that had opened up between them but for once neither man knew what to say. So they just sat there, lost in their own thoughts. Both crumbling at the thought of losing the other but neither knowing how in the hell they could make things right.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The silence that settled over the booth was suffocating. Fidgeting against at the stifling silence, Alex finally cracked and glaring over at Mike, he asked hoarsely, "Do you really think I'm like him?"

Mike didn't look up. The former champion hadn't looked up since the veterans had left the booth over ten minutes ago.

When he didn't get a reply Alex sighed and without meaning to, he snapped, "For fuck sake you started this! The least you can do is talk to me," he paused then hissed angrily, "Or did this really mean nothing to you?"

That got a response.

Mike's head shot up and he stared at Alex, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He looked close to losing it. His lip quivered and in a voice thick with tears he hissed, "Don't you dare say that to me! You know how much this... how much we means to me. I..." Mike's voice cracked and for a moment he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Slumping back against the booth he stared at Alex before rasping, "When we got together during Nxt when you said yes when…" he gave a snarled sniff growling, "When you hugged me, when you congratulated me on winning the belt… I…" he closed his eyes, confessing brokenly, "You have no idea how much it meant to me."

"Then why are you pushing me away?" demanded Alex leaning forward. He was itching to touch Mike, to hold his hand, to do something that gave him contact with the man he loved but he couldn't, he couldn't quite close the gap. A small angry little voice kept reverberating in his head repeating over and over again reminding him that Mike had asked him to throw away his push.

Mike gave a stifled sniff then tearing his gaze away from Alex to stare into space, he snapped, "Because I won't be used as a fucking stepping stone. I won't be…"

"I'm not using you," exclaimed Alex, throwing his hands up in despair.

"Mike please," he reached over stopping just short of touching Mike's hand that was resting on the table, "Do you think if I was using you I'd be this upset? If you meant nothing to me, if you were nothing more than a step on some bloody career ladder do you think I would be tearing myself apart every time we have to fight? Would it break my heart every time I made you look weak? This feud is ripping me apart. You have no idea how conflicted I feel right now. I'm getting a push – a god-damn push. This time last year I was nothing and now, now I've got entire stadiums chanting my name but you know what? That doesn't really matter when the man I adore, when the man I fell head over heels in love with, thinks I'm nothing more than a re-make of the previous bastard he had the misfortune of dating."

He paused, bowing his head as he tried to reign in his emotions. Taking a deep, ragged breath he suddenly asked, "Do you think Morrison lost sleep when you two were split up by the draft? Do you? Because I did. When I was first drafted to Smackdown and then when this whole feud angle started – I couldn't sleep, Mike. I didn't sleep because it was ripping me apart. When I got told what the storyline would involve I knew it would be hard, I knew it would be the hardest thing I ever had to do professionally," he took another deep breath confessing bitterly, "I just never thought it would hurt this much. Because you know you comparing me to that bastard hurts more than any physical blows you've ever landed on me. That really fucking hurts, Mike…" his voice gave out on him crack with too much motions to allow words to form.

He pulled back and, running a hand over his face, he swore softly when he realised his cheeks were wet. Cursing at his lack of control over his own emotions, he huffed bitterly, "For fuck sake - you're reducing me to tears in the middle of a public bar and you still have the nerve to say I'm just using you. To question how much you mean to me? Well fuck you!" He drew in another ragged breath and without realising what he was doing, he stared to move out of the booth. It was only the hand on his sleeve that made him stop. That made him look up and when he did, the sight that met his eyes ripped his already broken heart apart even more.

X x x x x x x x x x

"How are they doing?" rumbled Randy rolling out his neck.

"Well they haven't killed each other," sighed John leaning on the bar.

He was watching the two younger men via the back mirror on the bar. Even through the distorted glass he could see the two of them and while it looked like they were arguing so far they'd kept it seemingly civil. He was about to say something else when the door marked private was suddenly yanked open and a rather irate looking Evan stormed through. Seeing John and Randy at the bar he walked over to them and, without speaking, he grabbed Randy's beer and downed it.

Exchanging surprised looks it was John who dared asked, "Something wrong?"

"No," snarled Evan signalling for another round from the other barman, "No why shoulder anything be wrong. I mean its lovely when you're fucking a guy and in-between cries of _oh god this so good_ he asks if you can get him Randy fucking Orton's autograph."

John stared at him a moment then unable to stop himself he burst out laughing. Draped over the bar he missed the twins glares the St Louise boys were throwing him. It was only the hissed comment, "Keep laughing and you're on the couch for a month" that Randy growled in his ear that made him even try and hold the laughter in.

Glowering at his still chuckling lover, Randy looked at Evan for a moment before asking hoarsely, "Are you serious? He really...while you two were...Jesus Christ." Then before the other two could even move he was storming towards the private door, determined to give the barman something more than an autograph as a souvenir.

Thankfully John, who was long used to dealing with a suddenly irate Randy, caught his arm halting his progress as he soothed, "Easy anger-boy. Come on, that little barfly isn't worth a fine or even worse a suspension."

He didn't back down when Randy glared at him. If anything he stepped up to the glare, offering one of his own back. Moving closer until they were standing nose to nose, staring straight into each other's eyes. A silent war of wills raging visibly between them.

It was only the amused cough from beside them that broke the staring contest and when they glanced around, they realised it was Evan who had interrupted them. He was now perched on one of the vacated bar stools, chuckling to himself and shaking his head in apparent amusement.

"You two are so married," he teased. He squeaked in surprise and grabbed hold of the bar as John aimed a playful swipe at him, nearly knocking him off his chosen stool.

Ignoring the comment Randy growled, "I'm still going that bastard a piece of my mind. I mean how dare he! Doesn't he realise how lucky he is to have you fucking him?"

The intense silence that followed made Randy blush and dropping his gaze a moment he glanced back up to find John glaring at him, hand on his hips.

"Something you wanna tell me, Ortz?" asked his seemingly annoyed lover.

"No, and you know it," snapped Randy.

He happened to look up just at the right moment to see Alex sliding out of the booth. The younger man looked awful. Even from the other side of the bar, Randy could see the emotions plastered over his face. Brushing past John with a soft, "You know there's no one else for me," he headed straight for the other couple, determined not to let either man escape before the situation was sorted out once and for all.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Rubbing his face with his hands Alex looked up in time to see Randy heading for him. Sighing he held a hand out calling, "Don't worry I'm not gonna do something stupid. I'm just going to go."

Randy cocked an eyebrow but didn't reply. Instead he looked past Alex towards Mike who was slumped in the corner of the booth, looking younger and more broken than Randy had ever seen the outspoken start ever look. Flicking a glance at Alex then back at Mike, he sighed and rumbled, "What happened?"

Alex pursed his lips but didn't reply. Randy stared at him but when Alex simply held his gaze and refused to answer, he turned his attention to Mike, calling firmly, "Mike, I asked a question - what happened?"

Slowly Mike looked up and it was only then that Randy realised the other man was actually crying. Silent tears were falling down the former champs face and for even a hard heart bastard as Randy it was heart-breaking sight.

Shaking his head Randy sighed and counselled, "You need to work this out. Tonight." He added firmly when Alex took a few steps away. Grabbing Alex's forearm Randy pulled him closer. Leaning in he murmured something in Alex's ear, something that had the younger man jerking back in surprise, his eyes widening as he stared at the Viper. Randy gave him knowing smirk and glancing over his shoulder he called loudly, "Bourne – you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Guess I am," sighed the high flier hopping of his stool. He flicked a look at Jesse who was back behind the bar, wiping glasses and gazing longingly at Evan whenever the high flyer's attention was elsewhere. His face was burning red with acute embarrassment, the blush deepening even more when Evan added pointedly, "Not like there's anything to keep me here."

"You mind making sure Alex gets back to the hotel safely?"

Evan frowned. He was Mike's friend, not Alex's. While he liked the other guy, he would rather spend the ride with Mike, comforting his friend. He was about to protest at the sudden babysitting duty when John leant over and hissed, "Say yes."

Evan frowned at him, the frown deepening when John flashed him a suspiciously happy grin. Taking a final longing glance at Jesses who had his back to him, Evan shrugged sadly dismissing yet another failed hook-up and called with fake brightness, "Sure why not." He padded over towards them and as he drew level he offered Alex a half smile chuckling, "Come on. I guess they figure you'll be less trouble to get back - that's why I'm babysitting you."

Alex bristled but didn't comment. He did glance over his shoulder and saw Mike watching him, the strangest look on his face, a half angry half longing look that confused the hell out of Alex. He watched as Randy leant down and murmured something in Evan's ear. From Evan's reaction, he figured it was the same comment Randy had hissed in his ear.

He gave a half chuckle at Evan's little yelp of surprise, the high flyer staring up at Randy like he'd lost his mind. Then with a massive grin Evan nodded and shooting a quick salute at John he called, cheerfully, "Come on Alex lets got get a cab home." He stated to walk away, pausing at the main door, waiting for Alex to catch him up. Letting the bigger man go first Evan aught his arm and murmured, "Don't worry by the twin those two finish with him everything will be alright."

Alex stared down at him a few moments before asking softly, "But what if fails? What if their plan…"

"One thing I learnt a long time again," chuckled Evan, ushering Alex towards the cab rank, the high flyer bouncing with renewed energy, "Is that when those two gang up on you - you're doomed. Trust me. By the end of tonight this will all be sorted. One way or another"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Alex groaned loudly. Everything felt so good, so right, so perfect. He eased his hand up Mike's spine, growling with pleasure as the other man pushed back against him, the smaller man demanding, "Harder!"

Alex smirked fondly. No one could top from the bottom the way Mike did. No one could be so submissive with their body and yet be so vocally dominating. Draping himself over Mike's back, Alex thrust his hips forward, burying himself ball deep in the warm welcoming heat. Mike grunted beneath him, his head dropping forward giving Alex access to his neck. An access Alex was all too quick to claim.

Pressing hard nipping kisses at the base of Mike's throat Alex growled against the warm skin, "You like that, Baby? You like me fucking you through the mattress?"

"You know I do," hissed Mike arching under him, changing the angle of entry making them both gasp with the intensity of the position. Screwing his eyes shut, Alex snarled, "Fuck Baby you feel so good. So fucking perfect."

"Only for you," breathed Mike honestly, looking back over his shoulder to stare at Alex properly.

Suddenly his arms gave out sending them both crashing to the mattress. Not that either man cared, the coupling continued as hard as before. Alex used all of his power and strength to drive as deep as possible into Mike's willing body, forcing them further into the soft mattress. He felt his release rushing towards the edge and knowing he couldn't hang on, he slid a hand between Mike and the mattress reaching for his lover's shaft. He wanted to make sure Mike came at the same time as he did. With his fist closing around Mike's rock hard erection he gave a low growl, a mix of Mike's name and every expletive he could think off echoing around the room as he chased his release.

"Alex."

Alex smiled. He loved it when Mike called his name, when he said his full name rather than his pet name.

"Alex!" his full name echoed around the space again but something was wrong. It sounded different.

He came a second a later, Mike's name falling off his lips like a prayer.

"Alex – damn it wake up!"

Alex frowned. That wasn't Mike's voice. That wasn't his lover's voice at all. Blinking groggily he tried to clear his vision. When he did he gave a little gasp and scrambled backwards almost falling off the bed in surprise. Dark chocolate eyes were staring at him dancing with mischievous delight.

"Good dream?" asked Evan. He was grinning vampishly at Alex trying very hard not to laugh out loud at the look of horrified embarrassment slowly colouring Alex's face.

"What the...I…" Alex paused a moment then demanded, "Where the fuck am I?"

"Umm your hotel room," smirked Evan, his voice bubbling with laughter, "I came back with you, remember? We started to watch that movie and well you fell asleep and I'm guessing," he dropped his eyes to Alex's lap before looking back up and grinning, "You ended having a good dream."

Alex gulped. Without really wanting to he glanced down and groaned with intense embarrassment. Shifting self consciously his nose wrinkled as he felt the growing wet patch staining the crouch of his suit of his trousers. Trying to pull the rumbled bed sheet over his lap he flicked a look at Evan strangely gratefully it was him and not some of the others who had seen him make such a fool of himself. For his part Evan was practically ignoring him, the high flyer's concentration all but fixed on the movie playing on the TV screen. It was only the slight curve to his lips that even hinted at the fact he was trying very hard not to burst out laughing and add to Alex's embarrassment.

Running a hand over his face Alex took several deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Only the breaths didn't work, if anything they made it worse, the sudden rush of oxygen making him light head and woozy. He screwed his eyes shut wondering if the evening could really get any worse.

As if sensing Alex's discomfort, Evan slid off the bed and padded over to the small mini fridge. Purposefully keeping his back to Alex, he yanked the door open and called, "Do you want a drink?"

"Water, please," replied Alex. He slipped off the bed and hurried to bathroom to clean himself up blushing profusely at the smirk Evan shot him.

By the time he came back and changed into his sweatpants, Evan had poured their respective drinks into glasses and added ice to both drinks. Taking the offered drink he caught the look Evan was giving him and snapped, "I don't need your pity."

"I know," replied Evan not raising to the bait, "I wasn't offering you any." He followed Alex back to beds and sinking onto the other bed he stared at Alex a few moments before adding, "You do know Mike loves you?"

"Really? You really think that?" huffed Alex, snorting at the irony of the fact he was saying one of Mike's in-ring catchphrases. He balled his fist barely managing to bite back the rest of sarcastic remark burning his throat.

"He's just scared," continued Evan after a mouthful of drink. "And when Mike gets scared he gets mean. It's just his way of coping he…"

"He's got nothing to be scared of," grumbled Alex, picking at the bed sheet. He wasn't wholly comfortable about talking his problems through with Evan but still he seemed unable to stop himself blurting out, "I'd never do anything to hurt him that way. I'm not Morrison I'm not using him. God help me I love him. I just...I just know if that's enough for him anymore."

Evan didn't reply. He just gave Alex a strange knowing smile and took a mouthful of water.

X x x x x x x x x x

"I don't need babysitting!" spat Mike glaring petulantly at the two older men standing opposite him in the small lift.

Randy simply glowered at him but John grinned and teased, "Awww but you do Pudden because when you don't have someone with you, you do stupid things like running to you-know-who and asking him to fuck your brains out. Which is never a good idea.

Mike's face paled and he stared at John in disbelief before stammering, "How...how did you know about that?"

John gave him a mega grin and chuckled, "I didn't until just now."

Randy shook his head, snarling, "Stop being mean, John," then glancing at Mike he added gruffly, "Mike - breathe!"

"I'm not being mean," chuckled John but then seeing the look Randy was giving him and catching the near terrified look on Mike's face he relented calling, "Okay okay I'm sorry no more teasing. But seriously Mike," he paused then shook his head sadly, "You need to stay away from him. He's bad news. Trust me, I know the trouble that bastard can be."

Mike frowned. There was a look in John's eyes that made him want to ask for details. Because that look spoke to something deep inside him, something that felt like maybe John really did understand what he had been feeling. The lift jolted to a halt and as the door pinged open, Randy growled, "This your floor Mike – get out."

Mike found himself obeying, surprised when Randy and John both followed him out of the lift trailing him towards his room. Glancing back over his shoulder he blinked a few times then asked, "You're coming with me?"

"Yes," snapped Randy.

The viper looked less than pleased and if Mike was honest he didn't blame him. He wasn't that pleased to have the two top names in the company acting as babysitters but equally he was secretly glad for the company. Having seen Alex so upset and angry at him had shaken Mike more than he wanted to admit even to himself. Plus the knowledge that Alex was hurting just as much as he was somehow made things seem a little less painful than before. But he still couldn't shake the idea that he was being used, that somewhere down the line Alex would just disregard him once he'd served his purpose just the way…

"You do know the key has to go in the reader, right?"

He jumped and glared at John who was grinning back at him. Blinking a few times he slowly realised what the big man meant. He was holding his key card a few centimetres away from the reader his hand frozen in mid air. Huffing to cover his embarrassment Mike quickly unlocked the door pushed it open and stomped through not bothering to see if the other two followed him. Marching over to his bed he quickly pulled off his jacket and hung it up. By the time he turned around the others had made themselves comfortable. John was slumped in the armchair while Randy was stretched out on the large queen bed looking for all the world like a relaxed cat surveying his territory.

"Make yourselves at home, why don't you!" snapped Mike sarcastically, sounding far more like his in-ring self than he meant.

John grinned at him and shuffled in is seat wriggling around loudly until he got comfortable. Randy rolled his eyes at his lover's antics before fixing Mike with a firm stare as he rumbled, "What are you going about Alex?"

Mike bristled at the directness of the question but he didn't answer. He didn't know what to do. He knew deep in his heart that he wanted Alex to shine. He wanted him to have the opportunity that the push would give him but he just wished it wasn't against him. He had adored hearing the crowd chanting Alex's name, he'd adored the pop Alex had gained when he's stepped out into the ring but the fact it was against him hurt. The fact it was him who had to be the stepping stone between rookie and permanent fixture really hurt. It hurt so much, too much in fact. It ripped his heart apart and he didn't know what to do.

He wasn't one to love quickly but when he did, when he did find someone to love, he did it with all his heart which was why any betrayal, however small, hurt him so damn much. He balled his fists trying to fight back the tears he could feel pricking his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Biting the inside of his lower lip he tried to pull himself together. He wasn't going to fall apart not now. Just because his world was crumbling that was no reason to breakdown. Again.

"Mike?"

He opened his eyes and stared at John.

The older man smiled kindly at him and murmured, "You need to do something, kid. This can't continue. You need to do something before it breaks you."

"I know," breathed Mike for once sounding as scared as he felt. Taking a deep breath he confessed bitterly, "I know I have to do something but I don't know what. I honestly don't know what to do."

X x x x x x x x

Alex stared at Evan as if he had grown another head. Shaking his head he murmured, "You c...can't be serious. You honestly think I should…but i…"

Evan shrugged replying, "Look you asked for my honest option, I seriously think you should consider it. Alex you've been on the main roster less than 6 months and you've already achieved so much. Would it really hurt taking a step back, to slow things down a moment?"

"But my push…" murmured Alex wincing at how selfish he sounded, how like a certain other former lover of Mike's he sounded.

"Will keep," soothed Evan. He stood up and crossing over to stand beside Alex bed he added, "Look I know this hard but what's more important – your relationship with Mike or your push? That's the simple question you got ask yourself. What matters more?"

Alex stared up at him a thousand and one comments, denial and expletives warring for dominance but then in a spilt moment of clarity he suddenly gasped, "You've been in my position, haven't you?"

The way Evan swallowed and his eyes darted away a moment gave Alex all the answer he needed. Sitting up Alex asked, "Who? Who did you take a step back for?"

Evan didn't answer. He just gazed at Alex with the soft chocolate eyes and for a moment Alex felt as if he could drown in them. He held Evan's gaze staring up at the smaller man. He wondered who it was that Evan had made such a sacrifice for. For a moment he wondered if it Randy. He knew the two of them were close but then he dismissed that idea, knowing Randy was faithful to John and had been with the other man for years. He tried to think who else might have affected the smaller man enough for him to risk losing a push. Suddenly realising he was staring a little too hard at the other man, realising he was gazing a little too deeply into the deep chocolate eyes that a guy could easily drown in, he dropped his gaze and offered hurried, "Sorry I...I shouldn't have asked."

Evan gave him a long hard look. It was a look that said more than words ever could, it was a look that spoke of betrayal and heartache and a fierce determination to prevail. It was a look that summed the small high flyer up and Alex wondered if he would ever have the will to be as strong and determined as the man currently standing beside him.

The silence was suddenly uncomfortable and with a sudden brightness Evan stepped away offering cheerfully, "So next week, hey, that's gonna be some match. A money in the bank ladder match. All of us together – damn I love ladder matches." He sank onto the bed and gave an almost nervous chuckle adding, "Word of warning - its gonna get gnarly in there."

"Yeah I guess it is," agreed Alex, "I mean they're amazing to watch, god knows what its going to be like being in one."

"Hard work!" chuckled Evan settling back against the head board. There was a moment's silence then flicking Alex a look he added, "You do know the crowd will be expect some sort of showdown between you and Mike?"

Alex nodded reluctantly. He knew creative expected it as well and that scared him. It really scared him.

"Which means you need to make a few decision, namely – what are you going to about your relationship with Mike? You can't go into that sort of match with questions hanging over the two of you. You need to make a decision. You need to decide what you're going to do about Mike."

Alex nodded faintly before looking away. He didn't know what to do. He knew he loved Mike. He loved him more than he'd ever loved anyone else in his life. But he loved his job as well. And if he was honest he loved being in the spot light and hearing the cheers. But he guessed the question was which did he love more – Mike or his push? He knew he had to choose, he had to make the decision. The question though was how was he supposed to choose when losing one would hurt just as much as losing the other.

When Evan repeated the statement, Alex looked up and holding Evan's gaze he murmured softly, "Yeah I know and I think…" he stumbled over his words a mad pan slowly forming in his brain as he forced himself to murmur, "I think I know what I need to do."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

If Alex had ever needed a reminder as to why he loved Mike he got it the night of the Money in the Bank pay per view. He was already in the ring when Mike's music hit. Glancing over his shoulders he could barely keep his mind on the match. Mike looked stunning. The heavy leather coat he always wore for pay per views sat squarely on Mike's shoulders, highlighting the sway of his body as he stalked towards the ring.

Alex felt his mouth go dry as his eyes locked with Mike's. For the first time in weeks he felt at peace. Staring into those eyes he loved he suddenly knew that no matter what else happened he would do everything and anything he could to get Mike back. Even if it was the single stupidest idea he had ever had in his whole professional career.

X x x x x x x x xx

He hadn't meant to strip like that. He hadn't meant to put on a private striptease for Alex but the moment their eyes locked Mike couldn't help it. He knew how much Alex loved to watch him and something inside him just felt right striping for him. The screaming fans, the lights, the annoyingly knowing smirk on Evan's face, none of it really registered. All that mattered was that half smile curling Alex's lips and the predatory look that stole over the younger man's face as he shrugged his jacket off.

Fighting hard not to grin, Mike let the jacket slip to the floor, before he leapt up onto the ring and climbed through the ropes. Walking across the crowded ring as if he owned the space he stopped just short of Alex. Giving an in-ring smirk he squared off to the younger man loving the way Alex responded to him the staring completion was nearly burning the ropes. As the bell run and they started the match Mike allowed himself to hope that maybe, just maybe there was hope for them after all.

X x x x x x

The match was going great. Alex was taking a breather at the side of the ring. His body ached more than it ever had but it didn't matter. He was loving everyone moment of it. Until he happened to look up and saw Mike fall. Everything slowed down. He heard himself shout Mike's name but a single heated glare from the injured man shut him up, reminding him they were on show. He felt a hand on his arm and glancing to his left he saw Evan staring at him.

"Hit me!" hissed Evan glaring at him.

Alex didn't move. He couldn't. The idea that Mike was injured and he could get to him paralysed him.

"Alex!" hissed Evan trying desperately not to let the camera see him talking, "Mind on the match."

"But..."

"But nothing!" hissed Evan grabbing his arm and yanking him back towards the ring. Somehow the smaller man managed to make it look as if Alex was the aggressor and as he fell, selling the move, he smacked Alex on the calf hissing, "This is your segment! Get in the fucking ring."

Alex nodded in a daze. For the next few minutes the world barely mattered. He only just managed to remember his set pieces and as Del Rio grabbed the brief case he was the first to hobble up the ramp and off stage.

Bending over he drew in sharp hard breaths, gasping for air, trying to calm himself down. Glancing up eh saw Evan hobbling in behind him. The high flyer glared at him before snapping, "Never take your mind off the game, Alex. You could hurt someone that way."

"I'm sorry," mumbled the rookie not quite able to meet Evan's eye.

It wasn't made any easier when Randy appeared growling, "What the hell happened out there?"

Evan gave a weary smile soothing, "Nothing bad," he held Randy's eyes then sighed sadly, "At least I got to touch it this time."

"Evan," rumbled Randy understanding the sadness in the smaller man's voice, "You'll be holding it before long."

Evan cocked an eyebrow and gave a bitter little laugh huffing, "Yeah right. Like they will ever let that happen."

Randy didn't reply. He simply leant in and gave the panting man a half hug, brushing a platonic kiss against his forehead murmuring something that was for Evan's ears only.

Watching the interplay between them, Alex slowly straighten up and asked, "Do you know where they took Mike?"

"Trainers' room," replied Randy.

As Alex went to hobble past him, Randy caught his arm rumbling, "You nearly fucked up out there. Keep your mind on the match when you're in the ring not on other stuff. You could hurt someone. Keep messing up like that and you'll find yourself falling back down the card." He let go of Alex's arm and with a slight shove he ordered gruffly, "Go on go check on Mike."

Alex nodded. He didn't meet Randy's gaze. He couldn't, he knew if he did the older man would see his plan and he couldn't afford for anyone to know why he was doing what he was doing.

X x x x x x x x x x

Mike was stretched out on the trainers' bench, a large ice pack clamped around his injured knee. Thankfully no real damaged had been done but that didn't stop it hurting like hell. As the door opened Mike snapped petulantly, "About time! I asked for that water about 10 minutes ago..."

"Sorry boss," chuckled Alex, "I don't have your water..."

"A-Ry?" gasped Mike honestly not expecting to hear that voice at that moment in time. He started to turn around then gave a loud pained yelp, his inured knee not letting him move half as much as he wanted.

"Easy!" exclaimed Alex, quickly closing the gap between them, "Don't hurt your leg." He added as he gently pushed Mike back down onto the bench.

Mike stared at him, his expression was a cross between distrust, annoyance and pure desire.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice sounding dangerously low.

Alex flicked him a look then huffed, "I came to see how you were. When you fell I...it...I..." he closed his eyes cursing the fact that he sounded like a nervous schoolgirl. Drawing in a deep breath he forced himself to open his eyes and looking at Mike he confessed, "It scared the shit out of me when you feel I want to see you were..." 

"Why?" snapped Mike viciously, "Worried your push might be in jeopardy if anything happened to me?"

"What the..." breathed Alex. He felt his blood run cold. Blinking slowly he physically stepped back from the bed letting the hand that had been resting on Mike's chest to fall away as he shook his head murmuring, "No. I stupidly cared that the man I love might have been injured. I guess I needn't have bothered."

Mike stared at him watching as Alex retreated further and further from the bed. Without meaning to, he exclaimed, "A-Ry wait!" he went to reach out, went to grab Alex's arm but something stopped him. Something – namely his pride – refused to let him seem so needy. "Wait, please" he repeated.

Alex did as he asked. He waited, standing just out of reach, staring incredulously at Mike.

As the silence stretched on Mike found his resolve slipping. Letting his head drop back he murmured "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I just...I...when..." he gave a little mew of frustration he couldn't say the words. His famous motor mouth refused to say those few simple words that would make everything better. He screwed his eyes shut refusing to let Alex see the tears gathering on his lashes.

"I guess I should go," murmured Alex softly, sounding so unsure, so uncertain it ripped Mike's heart even more.

"You don't have to," offered Mike.

In the silence that followed Mike wondered if Alex had actually left but then he felt a movement and risking opening his eyes he realised Alex he moved closer to the bench. Forcing his eyes fully open Mike looked up at him and offering a half smile he asked hesitantly, "Are you...did you mange to avoid serious knocks yourself?"

Alex nodded chuckling, "Yeah, just about. Evan caught me with a few strong arms, that I totally deserved," he added quickly seeing the protest forming on Mike's lips," After you got injured I kinda lost it slightly. I wasn't concentrating I...he saved my butt out there."

"You let your mind slip?" hissed Mike. Sitting up he ignored the stinging pain in his knee and stared at Alex, demanding, "Didn't you learn anything me? No matter what happens you keep mind on the match. You loose concentration out there you'll hurt and hurt them bad. Christ if Evan is injured or..."

"He's fine," soothed Alex absently running a hand over Mike's exposed thigh, "He's fine. I apologised as soon as we got backstage. I..." He bit his lower lip then murmured pointedly, "Guess I'm just not ready for that big time push yet, am I?"

"What?" Mike frowned. Tilting his head he glanced at Alex and narrowed his eyes. Alex was up to something. He knew that look in the younger man's eyes and it scared the hell out of him. Opening his mouth he was about to rip Alex a new one but he never got the chance. At that moment the trainer together with the road agents to talk about the following night's RAW and what they could do to minimise the impact on Mike's jarred knee.

Alex stepped back letting the others get on with their job. Folding his arms over his chest he leant against the wall, his eyes fixed on mike. He knew he was taking a risk that if his plan failed he was risking more than just his relationship with Mike. But as he watched him, as he stared at the former champion he gave a slightly smile. It didn't' really matter in the end nothing mattered except showing Mike that nothing meant more to him than their relationship – even if that meant jeopardising his own career.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick A/N:** Sorry for the delay in getting this part up. My A-Ry muse ran away and it took me ages to find him again. Have to say thank you to **darkangel_0410** for helping me re-discover Alex. Just hope he hangs around long enough for me to finish this fic – fingers xd!

X x x x x x x x x x x

Part 10

Mike winced as the ice pack on his neck shifted. He winced as well as Hunter continued to rip Alex a new one right in front of him. Mike too was shocked. He knew it was hard to remember that Alex was only a rookie that less than a year ago he'd been busting his arse down in FCW but even so he'd never known him to be so sloppy in the ring. For a moment Mike found himself wondering if he'd done it on purpose, if hurting him had been a snide attempted to get back at him. But that thought was wiped out the moment they'd got backstage and Alex had all but carried him to the trainer's room. Grunting with sudden flash of pain that flared in his neck Mike finally snapped, "Hey he didn't kill me. Just lay off him a moment."

"He could have broken your neck," growled Hunter levelling Mike with a heart-stopping glare, "I will not tolerate sloppiness in the ring."

Mike went to make a smart arse comment but found a hand on his arm stopping him. Following the line of the arm up he ended up looking up into Alex's face. With a slight shake of his head A-Ry silenced him. Staring into the eyes he adored Mike found himself wondering if there wasn't something else behind Alex actions, some other reason for the sudden slip in standards. Frowning slightly he licked his lips then making his voice sound more exhausted than he was he all but mewed, "Hunter, you done? Can we go get changed and get out of here now?"

"Fine!" snapped the boss, "But I'm warning you Riley, you better buck your ideas up or I will send you back to FCW with no hope of or return."

"Yes Sir," nodded Alex his face paling slightly, "I promise I'll be more careful."

"And as for you," Hunter's expression softened as he looked down at Mike, "You take care of that neck. You want me to cancel the media stuff tomorrow morning? Give you a chance t..."

"Don't you bloody dare!" snarled Mike, "I'll be fine."

Hunter regarded him a moment then with an almost paternal smile he nodded and praised" Good boy." He paused and glared at Alex once more before storming out of the room.

As he left Mike noticed Alex let out a long deep breath the younger man actually seeming to deflate slightly.

"A-Ry, what happened out there?" asked Mike softly. He carefully lowered the ice pack knowing he needed to concentrate on Alex's reply, knowing he needed to be fully aware of what his ex lover said.

But Alex didn't reply. He just gave that little shrug he was so found of, the muscles frame pulling off an almost boyish motion as he bowed his head and said nothing.

"Do you want to be sent back down? Do you...are you...I..."

"I just got sloppy," replied Alex softly glancing at Mike from beneath his lashes. It should have been a stupid action but it wasn't. Not to Mike. To Mike it made his breath catch in his throat and without realising what he was saying he confessed, "I've missed you."

The look that flashed over Alex's face had Mike chuckling and blushing intently he added with fond sarcasm, "I mean its been strange having to carry my own bags."

Alex gave a low snigger and shaking his head he bit his lower lip before replying, "I've missed you too. I..." he held Mike's gaze and for a moment nothing else seemed to matter. But the moment was broken as the door opened and the trainer came back in. As the trainer started to fuss over Mike, Alex gave an almost apologetic smile and offered, "Maybe he's right. Maybe I'm not ready for this push." Then before Mike could say anything he slipped out of the room. But not before sharing one last look with Mike. A look that had Mike's heart racing but also confused him as well. He knew Alex he knew him so well and he knew that look. Alex was up to something. He just didn't have a clue what it was. And that scared him. That scared him a lot.

X x x x x x x x

Alex had never known pain like it. He honestly hadn't meant to screw up the power bomb. But something had happened and suddenly everything went wrong. He'd screwed it up so badly. He lay on the mat clutching his stomach, trying to breathe thought the intense pain shooting thought his stomach. He could hear the crowd cheering Jack; he could hear the ref talking. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered expect the bone numbing fear that when he got backstage he was going to be fired. That was he about to be sent away from Mike for ever.

It took two trainers to help him backstage. The pain burning in his lower back was more than he had ever experience but it was nothing to the look on Mike's face. That was a look he wished he could do anything to erase.

"What the hell happened out there?" hissed Mike, shooing the trainers out the way. Without thinking he reached out for Alex, his eyes running over Alex's face as he asked, "A-Ry – what happened?"

"I don't know," gasped Alex fighting for breath, "I just I..."

"For fuck sake Riley!" yelled Jack the moment he got clear of the curtain, "You trying to get us both inured? Why the fuck didn't you ju..."

"JACK!"

They were interrupted by the compact form of Evan flying between them, his hands running over Jack's chest and arms obviously hunting for any unseen injuries.

"Are you okay?" demanded Evan, "I saw what happened? You never screw up the bomb"

Jack looked as stunned as everyone else at Evan's concern. Stunned and so turned on, the poor man was burning bright red from the high flyer's attention. As if sensing everyone watching him, Evan gave a cocky little smirk and huffed, "Oh grow up. I'm allowed to be concerned for one of my best friends without it meaning I wanna get in his trunks!"

Having his back to Jack he didn't see the big guy's face fall but Mike and Alex both saw the look of hurt disappointment flash across Jack's face but it was gone by the time Evan turned back to him and asked, "You want a hand back to the dressing room?"

"Yeah," murmured Jack all too willingly accepting the offer of help, although the height difference meant he could do little more than draped an arm over Evan's shoulders and let the small fighter lead him away.

Mike watched them go for a moment before turning back to Alex and snapping, "You really want to get out of here so badly? Huh? Is that what this is about? Hunter is going to kill you for this. He is going to bury and..."

"I didn't do on purpose! I just...I just...fuck!" Alex gave a little growl of frustration blurting out, "I wasn't trying to screw things up this time. I..."

"What do you mean - this time?" asked Mike, his razor sharp mind catching the inadvertent confession.

Alex gulped then realising everything was screwed anyway he murmured, "The last two times we fought I...I messed up I..." he licked his lips and without looking up at Mike he finally confessed, "I was trying to do what you asked me to do."

The silence that followed was almost deafening. Then after a longer pause than Alex had ever thought possible, Mike asked hoarsely, "What do you mean – doing what I asked?"

"I mean," replied Alex with heartbreaking honestly, realising everything was slipping away from him anyway, "that I was trying to do what you asked. I was ...I..." he ran a hand over his face and snapped bitterly, "I didn't have the guts to go to Hunter and say I didn't want the push so I was tying to...trying to make him I..."

Mike just stared at him, the colour draining away from the former champions face as Alex's words sunk in. Then without speaking he simply turned on his heel and walked away. Alex watched him go, watched as the one thing he wanted more that anything else in the world walked away from him, not even giving him the satisfaction of screaming at him.

"Well that was intense."

Alex jumped and glancing back he saw John leaning against a flight case. He hadn't even realised the veteran was there. He closed his eyes, acute embarrassment burning his face wondering how much of his conversation John had overheard.

"You know how I call Mike an idiot," asked John pushing away from the flight case and wandering closer to Alex. He waited for Alex to nod before continued, "Well I think I can safely say you're about as big an idiot as he is."

Alex didn't reply. He knew John was right but right then in that moment he was still numb from the fact Mike had walked away from him without saying a word.

"Come on, lets get you to the trainer's," chuckled John. He slipped an arm around Alex's waist making sure not to touch his injured lower back. As Alex finally leant on him John added softly, "I know you still love him and I know you think you're doing the right thing but trust me, no one is worth jeopardising your career for. No one..."

"Not even Randy?" asked Alex, the words out of his mouth before he realised what he was asking.

John didn't reply. He simply walked Alex to the nearest trainer's room. As Alex sank onto the bench he looked up and saw a strange look over John's face. Opening his mouth John beat him to it saying firmly, "No one is worth risking your career or your health. Not even the man who makes your life worth living." He held Alex gaze for a moment before adding, "Besides is it fair to put Mike through such pain?"

"Mike?" murmured Alex not following.

Giving a knowing grin John nodded and leaning forward he whispered in Alex's ear, "He was scared shitless back here. It took me and Evan to hold him back from running down to the ring to save you. Don't give up on him just yet, kid. He might yet surprise you."

The look on Alex's face was priceless as John pulled back. Shooting the stunned rookie a wink, John clapped the trainer on the back chuckling, "You might wanna give him something for shock as well as the pain."

The trainer - long used to dealing with the wrestlers and their in jokes – ignored him and continued to check out Alex's lower back. Not that Alex noticed he was too lost in the thought that the idea of him getting injured had upset Mike. Maybe then, just maybe there was sill hope. Maybe Mike did still feel something for him. Maybe, just maybe, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. But even as the joy started to spread through his system it was followed by a crippling fear. Fear that Hunter would see through his threat – fear that even if everything got resolved between him and Mike he might not be there to enjoy it.

TBC


End file.
